The Biggest Surprise of Their Lives
by brookielove44
Summary: Just as Hermione concieves, something from the Dark Revels comes back to haunt Severus.
1. Chapter 1

I had been Mrs. Severus Snape for eight years now. We were blissfully happy with our marriage. Severus was a great husband, the best a woman could ask for. He was attentive to my needs, he doted on me, told me that I'm beautiful, and he even took me out on dates, even though no one would believe that.

As soon as I was out of Hogwarts, I was offered a job as Charms Mistress because Professor Flitwick wished to retire. I was seventeen then and Severus and I had been courting then since my sixth year. Now we are extremely happy with our marriage and our careers (Severus was still teaching at Hogwarts as well). But there was just one thing missing. I wanted a baby. After all I am 25 years old and Severus, bless his heart, wasn't getting any younger. So I told him how I felt after a lot of debating, and he, surprisingly, was in agreement. I was elated!

So we tried for a while, to no avail. Nothing happened. I wasn't pregnant. No baby yet. But we kept trying with increasing ardor until one morning I realized I missed my period. And then another morning a few weeks later, I threw up. I hurriedly got my wand and performed the neccesary spell. My heart swelled instantly just then. I was pregnant! Oh, how I had wanted this for so long. I couldn't wait to tell Severus. He was already working by now, though. My first class wasn't for a few hours yet, as it was just 8:30 in the morning. I decided to tell him at lunch, when we had a few moments to ourselves. I should have known something was wrong when he didn't show up in the Great Hall for lunch. I quickly ate my lunch and went down to our quarters to try to find Severus.

I found him sitting in his favorite chair by the fire with a letter in his hands and a distressed look on his face. Once he looked up at me my face instantly fell from its joyous expression and I asked him "Severus, darling, whatever is the matter?"

" I have recieved some very distressing news, dear."

"Whatever could it be to have you looking so meloncholy?" I asked him as I sat in his lap.

"I think you should read this for yourself dear." He said, seriously.

"Alright," I said, taking the offending letter.

_Severus_

_We have a child together, a baby girl. She's three months old now and she's coming to live with you. I just can't take care of her anymore. She drives me crazy with her constant crying, dirty diapers, drooly mouth and snotty nose. I don't love her. I know you have a wife. Maybe she will be willing to help you raise her because I know that I don't want to. I never wanted children and I don't want her. She will be on your doorstep tomorrow._

_Selene_

I had tears running down my face. This was the most heartbreaking letter that I had ever read. It was telling me that Severus had cheated on me. How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me! But who wouldn't want Severus' baby? Merlin knows we had been trying for months to have a baby of our own and now I learn that I won't be the first to carry Severus' child. My heart was breaking. And he still didn't know that I was pregnant.

"Oh Severus, that awful woman! How could she not want your baby?" I raged.

" I don't know dear. I promise you that I didn't cheat on you. I would never do that. This happened at one of the Dark Revels. They brought me a witch and I had to have my way with her or it would have blown my cover as it were. Im so very sorry.." He hung his head. "You know that I love you right?"

"Yes, its just hard to absorb, because..."

"Because...?" He prompted.

"Severus, Im pregnant." I said and promptly burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

!

I awoke to a horrid scream. I got up and ran into the living room to find the source of the noise. I knew that Severus' baby was coming today but the baby that I laid my eyes upon could not be 3 months old. She was definitly Severus', there was no doubt about that. She had his black hair and dark eyes. But she was lucky if she weighed more than a newborn and I had no idea how she was sitting up by herself. She wore a dirty white sleeper and had no socks on her feet as she sat on the cold stones. She looked at me and held her arms out to be held. I picked her up but she kept screaming. I took a closer look at her and she looked like she had faint bruises along her cheekbones and she had a red ring around her neck.

"Oh, you poor baby. Your mommy didnt tell us what your name was. Whats your name, pretty darling?" I cooed at her. She just wobbled her head and whined in response. "Lets go wake up daddy, huh?" I took her into our bedroom and sat on my side of the bed. I nudged Severus gently.

"Darling, we have a little visitor." I said. He woke up and looked at the baby with wide eyes. After a moment she picked up her tiny hand and waved at Severus as if to say "Hi Daddy".

"Oh, sweet Merlin." He breathed.

"That's what I was thinking. I dont know how she didnt wake you up with her horrid screaming. But she is sweet though." At this moment she started whining again which prompted me to find out why she was wailing in the first place. "Let's check your diaper, huh baby?" Which reminded me, "Severus, she needs a name as well. Her mother didnt tell us."

"No, love. I hate to say it but she probably didnt name her. Im surprised that she had her as long as she did before she gave her to us. Just look at the state of the poor infant. Shes all bruised up and wearing dirty clothes."

"Not to mention there was no baby bag with her. We need nappies, clothes, toys, bottles, pyjamas, shoes, formula, not to mention a crib and a pushchair. And we need two of everything! Its like we are going to have twins!" I said. I pulled her off of my shoulder and laid her onto the bed on her back to change her nappy. "Oh Severus, shes freezing. Will you conjure up a blanket while I do this? And put a warming charm on it. There's no telling how long she was sitting on the cold stones." I pulled off the wet and dirty nappy and realized it was cold too. "Even her nappy is cold." I cleaned off her little bottom and conjured up a fresh nappy. I strapped it onto her and cleaned and freshened her sleeper and wrapped her in the warm blanket.

"There we go little one." I said and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"Youre going to be a great mother" Severus said and kissed me chastely.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, now that everyone is awake, how about we get ready for breakfast? Hmm?" Said Severus with a kiss.

"Sure, love. I think this one needs a bath though. From what Ive already seen I doubt shes had a bath in a while." I said.

"Would you like me to help you?" Severus asked.

"If you want to. Its not difficult." I told him.

"Well, love, she is mine. I do feel responsible for her."

"Shes mine too. We are married after all. We promised to stay by each other through thick and thin. We will raise her together, just like we will this little one." I said, guiding his hand to my swelling abdomen.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

The little baby girl that we hadnt named yet squealed as she touched the warm water of her bath. I smiled and cooed at her and looked at Severus next to me. You could tell that he didnt know quite what to do and he moved his hands around as if he wasnt quite sure what to do with them.

"Here, Severus, just support her head with one hand and wash her with the other." I said as I guided him. The baby splashed around in the water. She was enjoying actually being taken care of.

"Shes a good baby" I said.

"She seems to be."

Once she was washed, dried, and had a nappy on we conjured up a clean body suit and put her into it. We then dressed ourselves and I carried her on the way to the Great Hall.

"You know, we really should name her." I told Severus.

"Have you got any ideas?" He asked.

"Well, I was saving a name for if the baby was a girl, but this sweet little one came first. How about Marrisa?"

"Alright. Now what for the middle?" He asked

"Paige?" I asked.

"That sounds good. Marrisa Paige Snape. Now we just have to name the other one thats on its way. But that wont be for a while yet." He said and patted my belly.


End file.
